Sameen Shaw
| last = }} Samantha Shaw is a former operative of a secret paramilitary organization named Intelligence Support Activity that tracks and eliminates terrorists before they can cause any harm. Prior to joining ISA, she was a Marine. In "Relevance", as she removes a bullet from her abdomen, she sarcastically remarks that "she was better at killing than fixing people". Biography During a mission in Berlin, Shaw and her partner Michael Cole manage to find a group of terrorists and discover they are making a dirty bomb. Shaw enters their apartment, kills the group and later blows up the apartment with the explosives in order to cover her tracks. Cole tells her that they have already received the number of another perpetrator and have to go to New York. A day later Sam meets with her handler, Wilson, who passes her the new number. While watching the suspect, James Mercer, she sees a man in a suit (Reese) looking at her. "I think I've been made," she tells Cole. However Reese walks away and they assume he was only looking. That night while waiting for Mercer to leave his apartment, both talk about how Research gets the numbers and wonder if sometimes they're wrong. Cole reveals to have further investigated with a technician and found out that in one of their missions a money transfer leading to a man named Daniel Aquino was actually made by the U.S. government. When Mercer leaves his house Shaw and Cole break in and access his computer, discovering e-mails with their names all over. Seconds after seeing a warning message on the computer indicating that it's a trap, Cole tries to protect her and dies. Sam manages to take out the attackers nearby and then gets out to find more of them. Suddenly Reese appears saying that he's there to help, but she shoots him in the chest and then jumps out of a window pushing another enemy and using him to fall and not be harmed. On the street she finds Wilson, who shoots at her. After taking cover and shooting back, she disappear from sight. Shaw steals a car and goes to see a drug dealer, Lewis, then drags him into the car. Using him to get into the dealer's apartment, she captures his partner, Mullins, and starts to dress her gunshot wound, keeping the dealers zip-tied before losing consciousness. When she wakes up, Lewis' supplier, Grishin, is there beating the duo. Using her backup pistol, Shaw kills Grishin and his men and tells Lewis to get out. Eventually she calls Veronica Sinclair, Cole's CIA contact, to meet her. She also calls Wilson and threatens to go public with the Aquino files in order to meet with Control. Sam meets "Veronica", who tells her the government group responsible for the Aquino mission was the Intelligence Support Activity. The budget was coded to something called Project Northern Lights and they built a research facility, although she couldn't find out about any other workers. Shaw suddenly hears something in the bathroom and enters to look, discovering the real Veronica tied up and gagged in the bathroom. threatens Shaw. ]] Before she can react the other woman (Root) tasers Shaw and ties her to a chair, threatening her with torture to get information about a name. However, Wilson's men arrive and Root has to leave. They try to kill Shaw by injecting her with a poison, but she is able to free her hand and take a gun, shooting three of the four men. The last one is shot by Reese, who appears and points out that she shouldn't shoot him again because the syringe is in her back. He then helps her by carefully removing the syringe and takes her with him to see a friend (Finch). Finch reveals that they help people in trouble the same way she and Cole did, receiving SSNs, and gives her her own number. Although they weren't able to save Cole, they are trying to save her. Shaw claims that her employers are good at finding people and she only wants to live long enough to find Control. Finch says that she'll never succeed and that Cole began to suspect that Research doesn't exist. Sam tells him that Cole was one of the few friends she had and he deserved better. Finch gives her his number in case she changes her mind, but she returns it to him and walks away. and Wilson. ]] Sam meets the Special Counsel at a party and although he isn't Control, he affirms that he is as close as she's going to get. Sam points out that they killed the one person she liked. As Wilson and his two aides come up behind her, Sam says that they should talk somewhere privately. Special Counsel explains that the program is the reason they haven't had a major terrorist attack and if it went public, they would lose it, this is why they killed Aquino. Sam admits she would do the same and hands over Cole's research on the case. When the Special Counsel acts impressed upon seeing she doesn't want revenge, she tells him that a good soldier does both things (protect the program and seek revenge) and then draws a gun and shoots Wilson. Special Counsel lets Sam go and she walks out, dumps the gun, and blends into the crowd. However, Hersh comes up behind her and injects her with poison, apologizes and walks away while she collapses. and Finch. ]] With the help of Carter, Fusco and Leon (posing as an EMT), Finch and Reese manage to take Shaw and save her life. She wakes up in an ambulance after Bear licks her face and barks and then meets with her "guardian angels", who were late according to her. Finch says that her employers wanted her dead, and now she is. Sam draws a gun in order to get their phones, takes Finch's card when he offers it again and then drives off in the ambulance. Some time later Reese stands near the house of Michael Cole's parents, where he finds Shaw. She reveals that the government lied about Cole when telling his parents about his death, identifying him as a traitor. John warns her not to talk with the parents as that might put them in danger. Right after that, Shaw tracks down the Library, surprising Finch, and both talk for some while as she comments on their peculiar hobby. She eventually recognizes Root upon seeing pictures of her nn a wall and leaves after taking a list of Root's known aliases. es:Samantha Shaw Category:Characters Category:Persons of Interest Category:Recurring Characters